


History is written in blood

by Christi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christi/pseuds/Christi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Rhaegar and Elia's story; it includes their first meeting, their marriage, the Tourney of Harrenhal and both their endings... Pretty much everything. Hope you enjoy the story! Please leave a comment:D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elia of Dorne

**Author's Note:**

> I don't gain anything by this. The characters & story are the brilliant work of GRRM  
> I have aged Quentyn quite a bit so as to be born and be a little old when Elia was still alive.... Hope this doesn't change much!  
> Hope you all enjoy the story!  
> Please leave a comment!!!

# Chapter 1:

# Elia of Dorne

Elia used to be a real lady when she was a child. Not that she wasn't now, but back then it was easier. The perfect smile and attitude, the silly belief that everything was going to be alright and that there were true knights everywhere came without the slightest effort back then. But now most of her life was a lie. Every single day she put on her mask of the perfect princess and never took it off.

Pretending had become her. What she was really good at was pretending she no longer was ill and thus proving the Maesters wrong. She hated that she was so frail but truth be told she hadn't been sick for a long time. Unfortunately that gave her mother the opportunity to search for Elia's potential husband.

When she was younger, she and her brother Oberyn had travelled around a lot trying to find a suitable husband and wife, but it didn't work out in the end. At that time she was slightly disappointed but now she was happy that she wasn't married. Having a husband to plan for her wasn't what she wanted anymore. She made that realization a while after she had returned from her journey with her little brother, after she had truly understood how the world worked. She was fine on her own; she never had that feeling of loneliness. She liked being alone, drawing. And when it came to children she knew that no child could steal her heart like her nephew, Quentyn, had already done.

So when her mother announced that Prince Rhaegar and Queen Rhaella and a bunch of other lords and ladies of the greatest Houses were coming to Dorne for her eldest brother's nameday she was not at all happy.

"I understand why everyone else is coming, but why Prince Rhaegar and the Queen?" she asked her mother, expecting to hear her speech about how important it was for her to impress him.

"Well, the Prince was of course invited and he is coming because Arthur asked him to. They are becoming very close now that Arthur is in the Kingsguard," her mother replied trying to find a subtle way to tell Elia what she really wanted.

 _Damn Arthur_ , Elia would have thought if she had believed her mother's story, but she knew the truth. Although it wasn't very unlikely that Arthur had lend a hand to her mother, helping the plotting.

"Why is Prince Rhaegar really coming?" Elia asked, knowing the answer.

"Prince Rhaegar has not yet found a wife and he is considering all of his options," her mother said.

"Isn't Cersei Lannister coming as well? She seems like a good option," Elia replied, trying to avoid further conversation by making her mother angry.

"If you must know, he rejected her years ago! Elia, it is very important that you make an impression. A good one!" her mother said, touching her daughter's arm.

"As you wish," Elia said, accepting defeat and putting her mask on, pretending to be the perfect daughter. "Excuse me, now I have to get ready for dinner."

"Of course," her mother said, leaving with a small hope that things would work out.

When Elia was left alone she didn't know what to do. She was trapped. There was nothing she could do to get out of it. She had to try to impress Prince Rhaegar; her mother was pretty clear about that. She would put her mask on, keep her smile in place and hope that Prince Rhaegar would find her boring and decide against marrying her. She realized then what she ignored before. She could live her life, pretending and avoiding exposing her true self, but if she did the world would always catch up to her. The only thing she could do was accept defeat and smile, hoping that she could try again, she against the world. For the world only changed with fire and blood.


	2. Rhaegar Targaryen

# Chapter 2:

# Rhaegar Targaryen

Rhaegar was a rather complicated man. Some said he was a loner and melancholic, others said he was warm and friendly. But what they all agreed at was that he was a hero.

The best swordsman, the best prince. Simply the best. And it was that sense of duty towards everyone's expectations that made him feel melancholic sometimes. His trips to Summerhal were the reason they called him a loner. The truth was, he went there to stay away from the world and its expectations.

The grief of that place matched his own and there was something there that made him feel like home. He was a man like any other and he wanted to be true to himself. He wanted to be what other people wanted out of him-he had achieved that. But he just wanted some time when he could make mistakes and in Summerhal there was no one to judge him.

He was glad enough to surround himself with good and honest friends. He enjoyed his time with them. He had earned their trust and they had earned his. He didn't have to prove anything to them. He had already proved himself and they didn't need constant reminder.

One of his best friends was his harp. He enjoyed creating music and playing for everyone to hear. He was something he was good at, great, and something he could get lost to. He didn't have to think about anything when he played. He left the world behind with all its troubles and he just enjoyed the music. It was a way of saying what he wanted without having to conceal it through empty courtesies.

The most important thing to him after the kingdom was his family. He loved his mother and his little brother but his father was a very different issue. They said that when a Targaryen was born the Gods flipped a coin and the child would either become a mad man or a great ruler. Rhaegar feared his father was the former. He knew it, as well as the rest of the kingdom, but he just couldn't admit it to himself. His father flirted with madness everyday but by somehow he always did something that made the people forget his follies. However, Rhaegar didn't want to be there when Aerys became plain mad. He couldn't bare it, nor could the people. So he had set it his life's goal to be a better man than his father. To become a great King, not a mad one. And he liked to think that he was on the right track. The people loved him and he loved them, he wanted the best for them. He wanted to fulfill their expectations even if they sometimes made him run to Dragonstone. But he always had that fear of not being able to fulfill the only expectation he had of himself.

The fear of proving to be his father's son.

When it came to the topic of women, Rhaegar couldn't find a single one that wasn't painfully boring and naïve at the same time. He knew how to talk to them, charm them, but he never enjoyed himself whilst in a lady's company. Yes, he'd had his "experiences" with them, enough to understand that they weren't that dull after all but he never found himself feeling anything else but physical attraction around any of the ladies- and sometimes not even that. After he had made that realization he figured that it wasn't that bad that he wouldn't really have a word as to whom he would marry. His parents would find him a suitable wife, forming a necessary allegiance for the welfare of the kingdom. He wanted the best for the kingdom and he would sacrifice everything for it, even his personal life- even himself.

When his mother mentioned his trip to Dorne he was quite surprised. He believed he would be married to someone in order to make an allegiance, not the traditional Targaryen-Martell marriage. He had no preference anyhow, these were times of peace everyone was everyone's ally, or at least they pretended to be. He had heard of Elia of Dorne. Most said she was beautiful, others that she was witty and warm and, like what was said about him, they all agreed to one thing- a bad one though this time- Elia was weak. His mother said that the marriage wasn't sure which why he visited Dorne on Prince Doran's nameday and not separately. Despite that his mother seemed pretty confident that the marriage would happen, rumor had it that Elia hadn't been sick for a long time. When he asked Arthur about her he couldn't get a straight answer. He said that all that he Rhaegar had heard were both truths and lies. He said that Elia was a very complicated person and few knew her well.

Rhaegar was disappointed, he had hoped to find out more about the Dornish princess, but he was a little bit happy as well because he thought maybe- mind you, just maybe- she wouldn't be as boring as the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't gain anything by this. The characters & story are the brilliant work of GRRM  
> I want to thank Susan7 for leaving a comment, thank you very much!!!  
> Hope you enjoy the story! Please leave a comment :D


End file.
